EP 1 030 571 discloses a hair forming appliance with a handle portion, a heating portion for heating the hair, and a clamping member adapted to be moved into an open and a closed state, with the hair being insertable between the heating portion and the clamping member, in which provision is made for a pressing member arranged between the heating portion and the clamping member for exerting a pressure on the hair, and the pressing member is resiliently mounted on the hair forming appliance. The pressing member is carried by two springs arranged in particular at opposite ends of the pressing member such as to produce a spring force in a radial direction.
US 2012/0017932 discloses a hair styling device having a detachable holder with a hair treatment agent. The hair styling device has two arms facing each other. The hair treatment agent-holder impregnated with the hair treatment agent or holding the hair treatment agent is detachably attached to one arm or to both arms. A heating means is provided in a device main body and/or one arm or both arms.